


1912

by bobbinindaeyo



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Heavy Drama, M/M, follow me on wattpad @aednat__ 😂, got inspired by Goblin and some random stories, kind of historical, prepare tissues hehez, wants to add archive warning but won’t because it’s a giveaway, will add characters if needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 18:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbinindaeyo/pseuds/bobbinindaeyo





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s time... Jiwon” the grim reaper told me. 

“Can I have one wish?”

“What is it?”

“Hanbin. I want to see Hanbin, and spend more time with him. No matter how many decades, or centuries will it take... for one last time.. let me be with Hanbin.”


	2. Author’s Note

Hello~!

I’m trying to challenge myself by writing this story, but I didn’t know it’ll be this complicated 😂😂😂

First: Just a DISCLAIMER. I’m not a Korean. So the things/facts that I’ll be putting here are things I got from the internet. I’ll do my best (my bestest, even) to deliver. 

Second: some parts of this story may TRIGGER some of you. Latter part of the story may tackle mental illness, and maybe rape (because during the Japanese occupation, some Koreans were treated as sex slaves, aka Comfort Women), and may trigger some.

Third: This story will be derived from some known Korean dramas (i.e., Goblin, Scarlet Heart) and some random Tagalog stories and movies (i.e Maruja, Florante at Laura 😂😂😂) 

Lastly, if you’ve noticed, the title’s 1912, which means the storyline will start from 1912, up to the present, or even future. Please forgive me in advance if there will be technical errors, or grammar lapses.

Updates: not sure; random; I may start this, but will not continue writing until TAFL ends, or I may end this first before TAFL.

Thank you, thank you again for supporting me and my wide imagination. 😂💕


End file.
